Discution improbable dans un lieu impromptu
by Mille-Visages
Summary: Que peuvent bien se dire un loup-garou et une vampire seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel?


_Aujourd'hui un OS né d'un défi lancé par Cristélène, qui ne perd rien pour attendre..._

_Comme d'hab, les personnage de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait ça que pour m'amuser.  
_

* * *

La pluie habituelle de cette région des États-Unis battait le carreau, mais ni l'un ni l'autre des occupants du lit au draps froissés de cette chambre d'hôtel anonyme ne s'en souciaient. Pas plus d'ailleurs que de la température plus que fraîche de la pièce. Après tout, vampire et loup-garou sont insensible à ce genre d'inconfort. La respiration heurtée de Sam résonnait encore dans la pièce, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Leah me tuerait. »

« J'aurai cru que tu évoquerais plutôt Emily. »

L'indien eu un petit rire las.

« Emily... C'est différent. »

« Parce qu'elle est ton... comment dite vous, imprégnée ? »

« C'est ça. »

Il se redressa sur un coude, laissant son regard errer sur le corps blanc et glacé de son amante. Il finit par croisé son regard doré, presque jaune. Il m'arrive de mordre, lui avait elle glissé d'un ton presque timide. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Elle s'était quand même nourri juste avant. Elle avait l'air... Non pas triste, mais quand même.

« Tu a des regrets ? »

Elle redressa brusquement la tête et lui envoya un regard noir.

« Non. Mais... »

« Mais tu pense à... »

Comment dire ça ? Ton mari ? Ton âme sœur ? Ton partenaire ? Comment ça marchait, pour eux ?

« A Carlisle oui. Je l'aime. »

Elle avait dit ça avec un simplicité désarmante.

« Comme tu aimes Emily. »

« Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit comparable. »

« Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'elle est une moitié de toi-même ? Qu'elle sera toujours là à tes côté et ne pourra jamais te faire de mal ? »

« C'est plutôt mon boulot ça. »

« Macho. »

Elle éclata de rire devant son air outré.

« Mais tu vois de quoi je parle. »

« Oui... C'est assez proche. Mais je me suis toujours demandé... »

« Si c'était de l'amour ? »

Elle se redressa contre la tête de lit et ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Il suivit le mouvement et s'assit, la dominant d'une bonne tête. Son instinct qui lui hurlait normalement prédateur lui avait fait surestimer la taille de la vampire, et il avait été presque surpris de constater à quel point elle était petite.

« Mh... Après tout, l'imprégnation c'est un moyen de renforcer les lien entre la meute et le village, à la base. »

« Les Sang-Froids vivent rarement comme nous. Nous avons besoin d'un partenaire pour rester stable. »

il haussa un sourcil, la faisant rire à nouveau.

« d'accord, aussi stable que possible. »

« Je t'ai rarement entendue rire autant. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Pas le temps ? »

« Tu crois que c'est facile de gérer autant de vampires quasiment adolescents ? »

« Désolé _Maman_... »

Ce fut au tour de Sam de rire devant l'air choquée d'Esmée.

« C'était ignoble ça ! Vraiment ! Traite moi de pédophile pendant que tu y es! »

Il leva les mains en signe de réédition.

« Désolé, désolé, c'était de mauvais goût. »

« oui ! »

« Mais en y réfléchissant... »

Elle lui frappa légèrement le bras, les sourcils froncés

« Tu est majeur, vacciné et tu sais ce que tu fait, alors le sujet est clos ! »

« et comment tu sais que je suis vacciné ? »

« J'ai vu les factures du vétérinaire. »

Il la fixa un instant avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« Esmée ! Je crois que même Emmet ne l'avait pas faite celle là. »

« Pas devant vous en tout cas. »

« Ce type aurait du tac ? »

« tu parles à cette qui essaye de l'élever là. »

« MILF. »

« Hey ! »

« Tu m'as cherché _là_. »

« C'est dégoûtant. »

Elle croisa les bras et se détourna. Là, il avait peut-être réussi à la vexer. Il te pencha en travers du lit pour lui caresser l'épaule.

« Plus de blague sur l'âge, promis. »

Elle renifla délicatement et se dégagea, mais consentit à le regarder à nouveau.

« J'ai eu droit à suffisamment de blague là dessus, merci. »

Il se laissa de nouveau aller contre la tête de lit et croisa les bras à son tour.

« Tu en dit trop ou pas assez là. »

Esmée roula des yeux sans plus développer le sujet. Il s'étira de tout son long et retomba sur le lit.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je partagerait le lit d'une vampire... »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas ce que Carlisle avait en tête lorsqu'il parlait de 'mettre de côté nos différents' »

Elle avait pouffé en disant cela, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« C'est le moment où tu dis que c'était une erreur ? »

« C'est le moment où je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. »

Sam se redressa brusquement, manquant de tomber du lit. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

« Pardon ? »

La vampire fixait ses mains, les épaules légèrement voutées.

« J'adore mes enfants... Mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être plus un concept pour eux qu'une personne. »

« Un concept ? Comme dans cette série stupide, une femme au foyer désespérée ? »

Ça ne la fit pas rire. Au contraire, ça semblait tomber un peu trop juste.

« Mais Carlisle... »

Euh minute, il n'allait tout de même pas le défendre !

« Carlisle vient d'une époque où la place de l'épouse est à la maison avec des enfants. Et même s'il fait des efforts... Il a été élevé comme ça. »

« Il n'a pas l'air si... »

« Vieux jeu ? Certaines choses sont trop profondément enracinées pour changer. »

Bravo Sam, tu passe d'un sujet sensible à un sujet douloureux, c'est du joli... Mais elle avait l'air lancée. La vampire continua avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Ce n'est pas... Il est adorable, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être une espèce de statue sur un piédestal... Le genre de belle chose qu'on admire de loin. »

Le regard d'Esmée remonta vers le visage du loup garou, et elle riva ses yeux au sien.

« Mon corps ressemble peut-être à de la pierre, mais je ne suis pas de marbre. »

Il aurait pu jurer que ses yeux s'étaient assombris, mais au lieu de l'inquiéter, ça avait plutôt tendance à faire sacrément dériver ses pensées vers le sud. Il dût avaler sa salive avant de répondre.

« Ça je peux en témoigner. »

ça y est, elle souriait de nouveau. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi tout ça avait pu arriver. Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence troublé par la pluie de la pièce.

« Tu sais, Emily... »

Le loup-garou n'était pas très sur de pourquoi il se lançait à son tour dans une grande confession... mais il ressentait confusément le besoin de se justifier, de lui assurer qu'il ne cherchait pas, lui non plus, à blesser son partenaire.

« C'est un peu compliqué entre nous... On n'est pas sensé blesser son imprégnée, et moi je l'ai complètement défigurée. Depuis... Il y a une certaine froideur entre nous. »

La vampire se tourna un peu plus vers lui, mais il fixant obstinément le pied du lit. Il ne voulait pas de la compassion, ou pire, de la pitié.

« Elle a peur de toi. »

« Oui. Elle a peur que je perde à nouveau le contrôle. Alors elle est tout le temps d'accord avec moi... Et elle fait les choses dans mon dos. »

Sam continuait de fixer le bas du lit, détaillant sans les voir les imperfections du bois bon marché.

« Et puis c'est la cousine de Leah... »

« Tu était avec elle avant l'imprégnation, c'est ça ? »

Son ton était neutre.

« Je pense que sans toutes ces histoires de loup... on serait encore ensemble. »

Il lui coula un regard en coin. Elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de froisser le draps entre ses doigts.

« Bien sur sans ces histoires de loup je ne t'aurai pas rencontrée... »

« Ne t'attribue pas tout le mérite, il y a aussi eu des histoires de vampire ! »

Son ton était sévère, mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

« Pff tout juste une menace de mort par quelques nouveau nés. »

« Excusez moi du peu ! »

Elle riait franchement cet fois. Il sourit à son tour, essayant de conserver un ton imperturbable.

« Rien que du facile à gérer, honnêtement. »

La vampire se redressa, main sur les hanches.

« On crois rêver ! Qui a été blessé rappelle moi ? Un loup-garou si je me souviens bien... »

Son air sévère était à peu près aussi crédible qu'un louveteau sur le dos, mais ça lui allait bien.

« Ne me met pas dans le même panier que lui par pitié... »

« Tu ne mérite que ça, Sam Uley ! »

« Quoi ? C'est fort, venant de quelqu'un incapable de se battre seule ! »

Elle fit la moue, tortillant à nouveau le drap.

« je n'aime pas ça. »

La vampire décida de clore la discution en allant prendre une douche. Sam sortit du lit et rassembla ses affaires. Il comptait rentrer à pattes, alors il ne s'était pas encombré. Il enfila son jean et attendit qu'Esmée sorte de la salle de bain. Elle émergea dans une bouffée de vapeur parfumée, rhabillée de frais.

« Je dois me dépêcher, Renesmée va bientôt rentrer. »

« Tu veux que je parte en premier ? »

« Si tu pars à pieds, je préfère autant y aller d'abord. »

Elle lui sourit et ramassa son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Préserver le secret, quel casse-tête.. »

Il plaisantait à moitié, assis au bord du lit.

« Le secret ? Je parlerait plutôt d'apparences Sam. A bientôt. »

La vampire le laissa sur un sourire doux, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne venait tout de même pas de dire...

Qu'ils étaient au courant ?

* * *

_Cristelène! Je te défie! Écris un OS sur le couple **LeahxEmmet** \o/_


End file.
